Damian B. M. Luna Fleo
Nome completo: Damian Baudelaire Mahy Luna Fleo *'Data de Nascimento:' 12 de agosto de 1985 *'Local de Nascimento:' Toulouse, França *'Raça:' Vampiro *'Relacionamento:' Casado com Elizabeth B. Praxton (Futuro Divórcio) Biografia Infância Damian é filho único, sendo assim sua família sempre apostou nele. Aos Três anos e meio já estava aprendendo a cavalgar, dialetos diversos, esgrima e lutas. Claro que não os fazia com perfeição. Aos cinco anos viajou com seu pai para Inglaterra, com a finalidade de visitar seu avô, porém a viajem foi interrompida graças a um problema de saúde. Quando voltou para casa descobriu ter um problema no coração. Damian era tratado com muita atenção e carinho, parando com todas as atividades que exigiam esforço, e passando algum tempo debilitado, quase nunca saia de casa e de seu quarto, onde desenvolveu habilidades e descobriu-se autodidata. Aprendeu piano com sua mãe e violino sozinho. Tocava também instrumentos trouxas escondido de seu pai, como por exemplo violão. Damian foi crescendo e recebendo a educação de seu pai e avô, ambos britânicos. Tinha mil atividades, deveres, tomando até o famoso chá da tarde, e ia a eventos junto a seu pai e avô. Muito carinhoso com sua mãe, ambos gostavam de sair para cavalgar, fazer piqueniques e brincar com pequenos feitiços. Aos sete anos ganhou sua primeira varinha e aprendeu alguns feitiços com seu pai, que era muito rigoroso. Passaram-se os anos e Damian cresceu como um belo cavalheiro. Aos nove anos, já sabia quase tudo, abria portas para damas e sabia feitiços muito básicos. Porém seu conceito de vida perfeita foi quebrado quando sua mãe faleceu. Damian ficou sem rumo, tendo apenas seu pai e avô como família. Ambos muito reservados, deixaram Dami seu o carinho necessário. Então ele começa a tomar uma direção errada, saindo sem permissão, fugindo algumas vezes de casa, matando aulas, ele também começa a 'conhecer melhor' as meninas de sua vizinhança podre de rica, e foi descobrindo o que se passava por trás daquilo tudo. Anos de sujeira e pressão sobre o 'suposto' filho e neto perfeito, ele não entendia pois sua família que era uma das mais famosas e renomadas, porém uma das mais obscuras e poderosas. Vida Escolar *'Escola:' Beauxbatons *'Casa:' Sage Com a morte de sua mãe e logo em seguida a sua convocação para ir a Beauxbatons, Damian não suportou tantas mudanças. Atordoado ele começou a tomar uma direção errada, saindo sem permissão, fugindo algumas vezes de casa quando de férias, matando aulas e até se relacionando com meninas pouco mais velhas que ele, de sua vizinhança. Assim a todos começaram a ver o que se passava por trás daquilo tudo. Anos de sujeira e pressão sobre o 'suposto' filho e neto perfeito, eles não entendiam como uma família famosas e renomada, podia ser obscura e poderosa. Era francos, sagaz, inteligente e muitas outras coisas que o enquadrariam perfeitamente na Sage. Mas isso não influenciava a sua personalidade total. Não era porque era um sage que seria vaidoso, elegante e sedutor, porque era. Parecia ser algo nato de sua existência. Lá encontrou Angellyne e Ângelo, e aos poucos foram construindo uma amizade, mesmo que os três fossem de casas diferentes. Aos poucos eles foram se aproximando, andando juntos, até porque Angell, mesmo sendo uma garota, não se comportava 100% como uma e isso divertia Damian. E foi assim que nasceu o trio 'amigos do peito' e a maioria das suas aventuras. Um pouco antes das aulas terminarem no 1° ano beijou Angell. O bom amante que era, fugiu com ela um pouco do castelo após o jantar e estava vendo as estrelas no jardim e sem ela esperar repousou os lábios nos dela e mentalmente achava que aquilo estava melhor do que esperava, já que ela não tinha experiência e ele sim. Assim se tornou o melhor amigo e confidente de Angell. Damian e Angell compartilham uma personalidade incrivelmente igual, ambos não respeitam regras, são loucos por uma farra, são ricos, lindos e sabem disso. Usufruíram ao máximo de tudo e todos. E por sua larga experiência sexual, saia com todas as meninas, tendo elas namorados ou não, desenvolvendo uma personalidade sem pudor e nem limites. Angelo, Angell e Damian se divertiam muito juntos e as vezes passavam as férias na Inglaterra na casa da avó materna de Angell, cavalgando no Haras ou patinando em lagos congelados. Adorava estes momentos, porque assim ficava longe de seu pai e avô, e assim mantinha saúde mental e física. Sua vida foi se endireitando em BB gradualmente. Ótimo alunos, apesar de pouco dedicado, se saía bem nas avaliações e era super participativo nas aulas. Os professores gostavam dele. Para o eu próprio desespero, descobriu-se apaixonado por Angell justamente quando ela começou a namorar seu amigo, Angelo. Sabia dos podres de todos e usava as pessoas sem pena, adorava estar sempre no controle da situação. Com o passar do tempo, e a mudança Angell e Ângelo, Damian estava sozinho, porém sabia como sobreviver naquele meio. Quando estava no sexto ano, Damian aproveitou que Angell estava extremamente bêbada e a levou para um hotel perto de onde estavam e após ela fezer um stripper para ele, transaram pela primeira vez. Prometeram não contar nada a ninguém e colocaram a culpa na bebida. Nesta época, acabava que a maioria do tempo Damian estava junto com Angell, coisa que o namorado dela e seu amigo, Ângelo, não fazia. Descobriram ser muito parecidos, gostavam das mesmas coisa. E apesar de Angell ter traído primeiro Angelo, foi Damian que amparou a amiga quando ela viu Angelo aos beijos com uma Veela. Damian como sempre foi um bocado malvado e para agradar Angell, torturou a veela numa festa de Natal que os Fleo promoveram, usando o anel que ele usa em forma de lua, esquentando-o e aplicando na perna dela perto da virilha e Angell estava junto e viu toda a cena e a veela nunca comentou nada para ninguém pois Damian disse que seria muito pior se ela conta-se. Embora não fale muito de sua época no colégio, tem boas lembranças. Após já formado em Beauxbatons, Damian teve um curto e leve envolvimento com Bettina, quando viajou para Bélgica, visitando o Ministério, em busca do que achava ser um sobrevivente da família de sua mãe, mas ao se enganar, optou por passar duas semanas no país e buscar estágio. Assim que seu breve caso terminou, ele decidiu voltar para França e conversando com Angellyne e Ângelo, familiarizou-se com a idéia de ir para Noskort. Vida Universitária *'Universidade: '''Noskort *'Formado em:' Não-Formado Familiarizado com a idéia de ir a uma universidade, nunca teria problemas para pagar as mensalidades e ainda teria a companhia de seus amigos de escola. Após voltar à França e decidir tudo o que faltava, pegou suas coisas e foi a Noskort, reencontrar bons amigos e conhecer novas pessoas. Escolheu as matérias que eram necessárias para lidar com as pessoas e ainda seguir a vida do pai, ser um medi-bruxo. Como sempre, não teve dificuldade alguma com suas notas. Era um excelente aluno. Designado para morar na fraternidade Centaur, não tinha porque ofender os Sphinx, a não ser que estes o fizessem primeiro. Preocupado com o corpo, sempre se exercitou. Fez amizade com alguns professores, até tendo algumas "aulas particulares" com algumas, sem que ninguém soubesse. E com a entrada dos calouros, conheceu pessoas muito divertidas e que eram super simpáticos com ele, como Laurel Fox que lhe desencadeava uma cerda sensação de segurança. Achava que podia confiar nela, mas confiava desconfiando. Descobria pobres sucessivos de seu pai e avô, e até já sabia que aquele tinha uma outra familia, onde a mulher havia tido filhos com Demitri fora de seu casamento. Mas apesar de saber disso, nunca se interessou em saber quem eram seus irmãos, se era homem, mulher, mais novos ou mais velhos que ele. Adulto História do personagem após a universidade. Se ele não frequentou nenhuma universidade, apague o tópico anterior. Parentes Pai: Demetri O'Mally B. Fleo '''Nascimento: 57 (12/07/1953) Nacionalidade: Francês Raça: Sangue-Puro Status: Vivo Estado Civil: Viúvo Atividade:' Medi-bruxo É uma mistura de Inglês, Francês e Alemão. Nasceu na França, tem avôs e bisavós Alemãos, Pai Francês e Mãe Inglesa. Mora atualmente num apartamento na Inlgaterra, e seus pais na frança, eles o visitam de vez em quando.Quando menor nunca teve muita atenção de seu pai, já sua mãe o mimava de todas as formas possíveis.Cresceu e se tornou um reflexo de sua dor. Detesta falar sobre seu passado. Exerce medicina, mas trabalha como legista na maior parte do tempo. Se formou e se tornou o melhor no que faz. Foi casado durante 9 anos, mas sua mulher Faleceu, lhe deixando um filho. Um exímio lutador e esgrimista. Seus passatempos são música clássica, piano e sua gitarra. Sofreu um acidente e manca às vezes. Tem apenas um amigo, o melhor, o qual ele extorque e maltrata, sempre fazendo piadinhas sem graça, mas lhe confia a vida se necessário. Sempre teve um perfeito controle de seus poderes. Muito inteligente, estudava muito e sem muito esforço tornou-se melhor. Ainda quando casado, teve um pequeno relacionamento amoroso com Alexandra Jeanne Hébuterne Beauvoir Lumière. Ela era casada, e depois de dois meses juntos, ela ficou grávida de gêmeos. Eram duas meninas. Por esse motivo se afastou, e nunca quis saber das duas filhas, que ao nascerem levaram consigo o sobrenome Kouchner. Mãe: Elizabeth Jaloux Nascimento: 57 (12/07/1967 - 1989) Nacionalidade: Francês Raça: Sangue-Puro Status: Morta Estado Civil: -- Atividade: Funcionária do Ministério Francês Foi uma mulher muito bonita e educada. Foi criada da melhor forma por Donovam, pai de seu futuro marido, pois era orfã. Ensinou a Damian tudo que sabia e valores de vida, conceitos e principalmente, como tratar as mulheres, transformando-o num romântico, um amante. Casou-se cedo, indo morar com seu marido e tendo Damian poucos anos depois. Era uma mãe maravilhosa e esposa exemplar. Semrpe gostou so jeito rabugento de sua esposo e também de implicar com ele. Confiava cegamente nele mas o enganou, uma vez que disse 'Não irei me matar..', e acabou em um momento de depressão o fazendo. Sempre com uma expressão animada e adorava viver, sendo seu suicídio um mistério para quase todos. Francesa, loira de olhos verdes e pele branca com bochechas rosadas. Lizzie, como era chamada carinhosamente, sempre teve uma ótima personalidade, era desligada, inocente, bricalhona, carinhosa e mesmo depois de casar-se e ter Damian não mudou seu jeito de ser. Avó Paterna: Marrie B. Marceuar Fleo Nascimento: 74 anos (18/05/1938) Nacionalidade: Francês Raça: Sangue-Puro Status: Viva Estado Civil: Casada Atividade: Professora de Beauxbatons ''' Supostamente morta, se relaciona com Damian, o único que sabe que ela está viva. É calculista e irônica. Sabe exatamente com quem está lhe dando e sabe como agir. Não é uma avó tradicional. Ama seu neto e filho, porém não confia em ninguém mais além de Damian. Ainda não contou a ele a verdade sobre sua mãe. Riquíssima, mora na França longe se seu marido, e trabalha como professora em Beauxbatons Sabe de todas as armações de Donovan.' '''Avô Paterno: Donovan O'Mally Fleo ' Nascimento: 78 anos (21/09/1934) Nacionalidade: Inglês Raça: Sangue-Puro Status: Vivo Estado Civil: Casado Atividade: Ex-Auror ''' É um homem misterioso e um tanto quanto insano. Tem uma relação conturbada com seu filho. Trabalha a muitos anos no ministério. Um homem de poucas palavras e atitudes surpreendentes, o único que conseguiu conhecer profundamente Don, e penetrar essa barreira, foi Marrie, que o considerava como um pai, amigo íntimo e conselheiro dos Marceuar, quando os mesmos faleceram ele cuidou de Marrie, mas ninguém sabe que ele estava apenas interessado no dinheiro e herança. Se casaram e depois de Marrie descobrir podres de sua vida, ela desaparece e é dada como morta. Outros parentes '''Irmã: '''Anne Sophie Kouchner '''Irmã: '''Anneliese Marie Lumiére Kouchner Aparência Cabelos castanhos escuros bem cortados e olhos azuis claros. Musculoso, mas nada exagerado, torneado, definido, magro, forte, ereto, alto, com barriga tanquinho. As vezes deixa a barba crescer dando um charme especial. Tem um sorriso encantadoramente maravilhoso, largo, com os dentes extremamente certinhos e brancos. Suas bochechas são levemente rosadas, porque por ter pele clara, as tornam bem sensíveis. Lábios médios, olhos arredondados, nariz e orelhas formando um conjunto irresistível. Forte e bonito, é muito elegante. Se veste extremamente bem e aprendeu isso com a mãe. Mas o fato de se vestir bem, não quer dizer que se vista com roupas desconfortáveis. Pelo contrario, sempre muito livre de movimentos e com nada o incomodando. Se veste sempre de acordo com a ocasião, e gosta de roupas tanto claras quanto escuras, mas prefere tons pasteis. Além de poucas cicatrizes que possui dos tempos de criança, e de algumas unhadas, tem duas tattoos e 3 piercings. Admira seu corpo como uma escultura de arte e cuida muito bem dele, sempre se alimentando adequadamente, e fazendo exercidos. '''Altura: 1,89 m Peso: 79 kg Olhos: Azuis Cabelo: Castanho Claro Personalidade Uma pessoa aparentemente calma. Demonstra irritação quando está em pauta assuntos que contrariam os outros, mas sempre argumenta e bufa, nunca perde literalmente o controle a não ser que se trate de sua mãe. Dentro de Damian existem diversas personalidades, prevalecendo a que for mais adequada no momento o qual ele se encontra. Para os outros, Damian é inofensivo, mas no fundo, não é tão diferente de seu pai: manipulador, mentiroso, falso, cruel e meticuloso. Por outro lado é brincalhão, mas sem exageros, como era no primeiro ano de Noskort, debochado, demora um bom tempo para realmente sair do sério. Sempre irônico, porém mantendo o nível. Nunca confiou realmente em alguém, além de Ângelo e Angellyne, nem em sua prima, Hëloise. Tendo dúvidas sobre o que contar de sua vida e passado e para quem, preferiu permanecer calado, até porque, os podres de sua família já era algo memorável o suficiente. Adora riar a pelidos, seja para quem for, tem uma habilidade incrível de percepção, facilitando muito sua vida em certas ocasiões. Além de ser mestre na arte da sedução e muito elegante, era francos, sagaz, inteligente, perspicaz, gentil, espontâneo, misterioso, rápido ao pensar, sensitivos e intuitivo.